


kinktober 2019 fics

by tsukeiblossoms



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Deepthroating, Fellatio, Fluff, Fluff after Smut, Foreplay, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Pain Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, kurotsuki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukeiblossoms/pseuds/tsukeiblossoms
Summary: ok so i decided to write this because i was bored during quarantine haha// if its bad, i'm sorry! its my first time writing this kinda thing HAHA
Kudos: 18





	kinktober 2019 fics

**Author's Note:**

> how has quarantine been for you guys? online classes are tiring, but thankfully we are having our holidays tomorrow hh
> 
> also, i'm @JustBakugouThings, but i post some nsfw/bsfw works here (this acct is my alt)
> 
> psps you can reach me at @/kiityharu on twt

“ah! i’m back!” kuroo greeted him as he got home from his work. he kicked off his shoes as he walked through the front door of the apartment. as usual, tsukishima was lounging on the couch, listening to his music and scrolling through his phone. kuroo plopped down onto the minimalistic styled couch.

“sup.” tsukishima greeted casually, just doing his thing. kuroo looked at his blonde boyfriend. he didn’t know what it was. somehow, tsukishima looked somewhat more attractive than normal today. was it how his pale skin glowed after last night’s nightly activities? or was it his slightly long and tousled hair? 

well, he sure isn’t good at hiding who he belongs to, judging by how exposed his neck was. his pale, milky neck was littered with dark purplish bruises, showing to the whole world whose bitch he was.

suddenly, kuroo is reminded of something while busy admiring his boyfriend. he remembers that he has purchased something on amazon a while back and has thrown that matter to the back of his mind until now. 

he jumps up from the couch and shuffles into their shared room, while tsukishima stares at him bizarrely.

kuroo opens up his closet, rummaged around for that particular medium-sized cardboard box. 

“ah. here it is!” cutting open the packaging, the box revealed a set of lingerie and some...toys. the lingerie had come with cat ears. the lingerie was as black as the midnight sky, with black lace adorning the hems of the skimpy outfit. it is also embroidered with some shiny frills, which stands out in the sea of darkness. it has both a top and a bottom, with the bottom leaving little to the imagination. the cat ears that came as a complimentary accessory with the alluring lingerie set seemed really out of place, but somehow it also seemed to fit just right. The cat ears add an innocent touch to the outfit.

upon laying it out on his bed, kuroo couldn’t help but let his mind wander. he was thinking about,

how the dark colours, frills and lace would conflict with kei’s soft, milky white skin. his pale skin was tender, otherworldly, but with this black lacy lingerie, it just adds onto his mysterious allure, which makes him want to take his time and explore every inch of kei thoroughly.

kuroo couldn’t help but groan at the mental image of kei wearing that set of lingerie. he will be damned if he says he wouldn’t want to eat kei out till he is snivelling and begging after seeing him wear that.

but somehow, the outfit needed something more, a final touch to it. searching through his closet once again, he found some old, black studded collars he has. it may seem plain with a simplistic black collar with a few silver studs, but when it’s used,

damn. hot damn.

he needed tsukishima now, in this outfit. his mind conjuring up scenes of tsukishima in the outfit made his pants tighten. he licked his chapped lips, picked up the outfit and went out of his room. oh gods, he would look so good with this, especially with the hickies still fresh.

he walked to the couch, with tsukishima still lazily stretching out on the couch, surfing the internet.

“oi.”

tsukishima looks up, seeing kuroo’s neutral expression.

“what’s up?”

“get changed.” 

“what?”

“you heard me.” kuroo thrusted the outfit at tsukishima. he was about to protest when he saw beyond the neutrality — the unmistakable dark lust clouding his hazel eyes and also the pulsing monstrosity in his pants, waiting to be tamed.

he could feel a warm glow glaze his ears and face, slowly looking down to the ground coyly. he then went into his room to get changed while kuroo waited. he may be slightly patient, but his friend down here can’t wait for long; it’s practically raging.

after a few minutes, the lock of the door clicked, the door opening. kuroo could hear the shuffling of footsteps until it stopped beside him. he whipped his head around, to only be greeted by the most beautiful specimen to grace his eyes.

fuck. he looks better than the mental image he had of him. the black lace was wrapping around him, as if it’s hugging on tight and never letting go. the lingerie hugged his lanky frame well, accentuating his thick thighs from his volleyball trainings and curves perfectly. the top was skimpy, barely covering his whole chest, exposing a lot of marked skin. but if the top part was skimpy, then the bottom part is beyond that. the undies and the shiny frills adoring the side hems highlights his milky cheeks. it leaves rather little to the imagination.

good grief, it makes his ass look so goddamn fucking delicious and makes kuroo just want to bury his face in it for the whole day. the contrast in colours and tones makes it all the better, it makes him look so much more seductive. the additional accessories was like a good touch to his outfit. the collar looked fitting around his long neck, looking as if he was a dog proudly wearing his collar. the cat ears makes this look almost innocent, which spices up the whole look by a lot.

kuroo clicked his tongue and groaned lowly at the sight of tsukishima. seeing his response, tsukishima suddenly gets all self-conscious and a red hue spreads across his body. the raging hard-on in kuroo’s pants couldn’t be contained any further. it was so hard that it hurt. seeing the obvious tent, the red hue on tsukishima’s face slightly dimmed, from a shy hue to a lustful dark red.

“hm. seems like you might need some help, don’t you?” tsukishima’s voice is deep, but smooth like honey. he made a short show of strutting to kuroo and slowly bending down, showing off his ass and getting onto his knees. he held his hand up and traced the outline of kuroo’s hardness with his long, delicate fingers.

“wonder how would this feel inside of..me.” tsukishima’s alluring voice slurred as he unzipped his fly. there was already a damp patch of precum forming in front of kuroo’s boxers. tugging at the elastic band of his boxers, tsukishima had the audacity to flash a smirk at kuroo as he pulled down his boxers, letting kuroo’s pulsating member spring up, slapping his stomach.

this man’s dick was humongous. long and girthy. veins were running all over the organ, the tip was red and angry, the slit was already smeared with the precum. tsukishima has seen it so many times, but it never fails to surprise him. seeing how kei stares at his dick made him feel even more cocky. 

“suck.” the command in that low, savoury voice of him sends pleasurable tingles down tsukishima’s spine. immediately adhering to his command, tsukishima opened up his mouth and slowly wrapped around him with his pretty pink lips. He hollowed out the insides of his cheeks first, before creating suction in his mouth, sucking on his dick. kuroo was overloaded by this ecstatic feeling of having kei’s wet, hot mouth around him and his arousal was evident by the growl rumbling up from the inside of his chest.

after sucking on his dick for a while, tsukishima detached his lips from kuroo’s dick, with a trail of saliva connecting his lips and kuroo’s dick, which makes it seem more obcene then it originally was. kuroo could feel a smirk forming on kei’s face; from knowing he has the upper hand due to past experiences. looking up and directly into his darkened hazel eyes, tsukishima licked a long stripe up the underside of his cock, relishing in the moans that was elicited from kuroo. repeating the slow, prolonged licks for a few more times before he moved on to giving kitten licks to the slit; where it is the most sensitive. 

“g-goddamnit, stop fucking..a-around-”

before kuroo could finish, tsukishima went in and took him all the way into his mouth. the bumpy texture of his throat cavern against kuroo’s dick made him experience out of the world pleasure. a string of breathy groans and deep growls threaded out of his mouth as he threw his head back as the sensation speedily travelled across his body, making him go crazy. he couldn’t resist the temptation to grab and pull at kei’s slightly long, blonde locks as he worked his magic on kuroo’s cock. he could feel vibrations humming around his slicked cock. clearly, tsukishima was enjoying this as much as he did. he liked it when kuroo was being especially rough with him. 

tsukishima starts to bob his head up and down slowly but sensually enough, all without breaking away their eye contact. is he an incarnate of a succubus or something, because he sure looks sexy as hell. using his tongue, as he pulled away slowly, he tongued kuroo’s dick slowly, tracing his vein. all he could was to shiver from the sheer pleasure, eyes rolling back into his head as the boiling hot pleasure in the pit of his stomach twisted into a knot. he knew he was going to come soon, judging by the sudden tautness in his balls and the feeling of readying to unravel. he roughly yanked kei’s mouth from him, bringing out a light moan from being handled roughly.

“not...too much. i’ll finish too fast.” kuroo rasped out as he bent kei over on the couch. he couldn’t even wait to bring him to bed, he was just that needy. the bottom really does wonders on kei’s ass. it makes his ass look so round, delectable and pillow-like. it was practically screaming for him to plunge right inside. but obviously, he couldn’t.

he stuck his fingers in front of kei. knowing what he wants, kei took in his fingers, coating and slicking them up with his saliva. he was also subtly shaking his ass in front of kuroo, knowing how much kuroo loves it and using it against him. kei pulled off the fingers with a pop as saliva trailed down to his chin. after that intense blowjob he gave, he looked like a mess; his eyes harbored tears, lips swollen and hair messy. kuroo withdrew his fingers. with his other free hand, his large, meaty hands made contact with kei’s asscheek, leaving a bright red print. 

“a-ah!” kei practically squeaked in surprise as he did not expect this. with how he was displaying himself just moments ago, he was basically begging to be spanked. 

“mhm, naughty, aren’t you?” kuroo leaned in close to kei’s right ear. his warm breath tickling his earlobe and his low, whispery voice gave tsukishima tingles, making him impossibly hard. 

kuroo shoved aside his bottom to reveal his puckered-up hole. it was twitching in anticipation, awaiting any form of intrusion. he traced his pointer finger around the rims of the hole, dragging around it ever so slowly; amounting to kei’s frustration. he could only whine as seconds tick by.

“p-please..stop..teasing me..

..daddy..” 

tsukishima needily whined out, aching and pleading for any form of friction for his neglected dick. after hearing that nickname, kuroo obliged and entered tsukishima with one finger. despite this being his nth time of bottoming, he still gets a rush of pleasure and adrenaline from foreplay.  
quickly slipping in the second, it joined with the first one in scissoring him loose. with just a slight curl, kuroo’s long pianist-like finger hit his prostate. that alone made him let out a high-pitched moan in response to the electrifying pleasure circulating in his body as his prostate was hit. to edge tsukishima even more, kuroo brushed his fingers over that spot just a few times more, making tsukishima lose his composure. despite it not being fully penetrative sex yet, tsukishima kei was already thoroughly wrecked, panting and moaning like a bitch in heat.

the flaming hot pit of lust and pleasure in tsukishima’s stomach curdled and boiled; to the point where it was going over the edge. with one last quick but deep curl, tsukishima came undone, despite his cock being untouched at all. his balls tightening up as his dick spurted long ropes of hot, thick seed onto the couch. this intense orgasm surely did milk him dry. he was able to find release and the post-orgasm haze took over him, lulling him into a land of pure desire. 

he may have already come undone, but kuroo is still waiting, his craving unsatisfied yet.

kuroo retracted his fingers. tsukishima’s hole was spasming, from that orgasm he had from just foreplay. lust was like a beast, ravaging every bit of kuroo’s rationality as he lined up against tsukishima’s hole. 

“w-wait! i j..just came-” without any moment’s hesitation, he bottomed out in one go. another inhumane whine was ripped from tsukishima. it was so fucking much to take in all at one go. the bumpy ridges, the wet and tight heat of tsukishima’s anal walls clamping around kuroo’s throbbing member. it was sensory overload and kuroo had to slow down, inhaling and exhaling to make sure he don’t tip over the edge too fast. the man beneath him let out a pleasurable grunt, slowly constricting around the meaty cock inside of him.

letting out an animalistic noise, kuroo pulled out of him till the tip, before slamming back in, hitting that sensitive bundle of nerves dead on. a loud scream was heard from tsukishima, the need and pure, dark lust lacing that scream was also evident. just like this, kuroo kept going at it with deep, long and slow strokes.

despite having orgasmed not too long ago, it felt as if he was about to come all over again. 

“a-ah! pl-please..”

“...please what?” questioning kei with a sly undertone, kuroo slowed down his thrusts to hear the blonde man beg. 

“please..”

“please..fuck me..! 

..deep, hard and fast. i-i want you to fill me up with your seed..daddy..”

hearing that name again ignited a dark blue flame of lust within kuroo. 

“as you wish, kei.” kuroo began thrusting in and out of tsukishima at a rapid pace, skin slapping and their unison sounds echoed through the empty apartment. they didn’t care if they were disturbing their neighbours anymore; they have each other and this mind-numbing pleasure.

it felt as if time had slowed down, the only thing that was moving fast was kuroo’s hips, meeting with the other’s to push in deeper and beyond. cacophony of moans, panting and growls was heard as pace accelerated. it suddenly felt so unbearably hot within this tiny living space of theirs, the heat of their bodies mingling as one radiating off into the air. 

pace picking up, spontaneous and erratic as kuroo was chasing his release, same for tsukishima, eagerly moving back to feel it deeper in him. it was the climax of the night, when the heat of themselves got too unbearable, their sexual tension amounting up and their pleasure tips over their limits. unison of choked sounds broke out as they came. kuroo released deep into tsukishima, painting his internal walls white and boiling hot. spurred on by his release, tsukishima yet again came, this time even more intense. thick hot ropes of cum covered the couch over the drying layer from earlier. it was so much to feel all at once that it got him seeing stars in his post-orgasmic state and leading him to pass out.

after a few deep breaths and getting a hold of himself in his state, kuroo turned over to take a good look at kei. the slow rise and fall of his chest seemed so peaceful and calm, compared to the intensity they were at just now. he couldn’t help but let a small smile take shape on his face watching tsukishima sleep. maybe it was just post-sex glow or maybe he’s just that damn pretty, but he had somehow always managed to look even more better each time kuroo looks at him.

the sight tugged at his heart as he tucked himself back into his pants and went to run a bath. he took a quick cold rinse. after getting himself all cleaned up, he then went back to the living room. although tsukishima may be taller than kuroo; but it’s obvious who was the bulkier of the two. kuroo could carry him without breaking a sweat. he laid the still sound asleep kei into the bathtub filled up with warm water. he slowly stripped him of his lingerie, as to not wake the sleeping beauty up. he cast the wet clothes to one side. he washed him tenderly, scrubbing him clean in many areas. he used the strawberry shampoo that tsukishima always used, leaving him sweet-smelling, just like strawberries. 

seeing the trance-like look on tsukishima’s face as kuroo gingerly massages his scalp is enough to melt kuroo’s heart. how did he even get himself such an incredibly hot, sexy but also soft, tender and perfect human being to be his boyfriend. he must’ve been extremely lucky then.  
letting the water to drain, kuroo dabbled the fluffy white towel over tsukishima’s body, drying him gently while admiring his lean muscles. though not as bulky or muscular as he himself, he still has pretty solid abs and thighs. he really should open his eyes and slowly explore his skin bit by bit one of these days. it was definitely unfair to be this pretty. kuroo had the liberty of dressing kei up in his boxers and one of his shirts, before bringing him into their shared bedroom. 

slowly laying him down onto their bed, kuroo took a slight moment to appreciate the picture-perfect beauty that was sprawled out in front of him. softly snoring away, his hair was still damp and messy while his long shirt did nothing to cover up his long, slender legs. his face was similar to snow white’s: porcelain, pale and beautiful. 

kuroo then got into bed. turning to face kei, he slowly whispered out to him adoringly.

“oyasumi, my dear kei. i love you.” 

he wasn’t big on expressing his deep love for his boyfriend, but nights like this makes him want to pamper kei with all he could. he concluded the night with a light kiss to the forehead, before sleep overtakes him.


End file.
